House of N Chapter 1: Am I A Lesbian?
by lynch8man
Summary: What would happen if Naruko Uzumaki were marked and joined the House of Night? Who would she meet? How will they react to a Jinchuuriki joining them? M rating for lemons, fluff, lime. Lesbian and gay themes. Dark/Smart/Tomboy/bi Naruko. NarukoXAphrodite. NarukoXHarem. Mostly Aphrodite. Godlike Naruko.
1. Chapter 1: Am I a lesbian?

Naruko Uzumaki waved to her friends. She was sitting in an 'airplane' whatever that was. She was leaving the elemental countries. She held a mirror looking at the blue crescent moon on her forehead. Vampires? Really? When she the plane landed at the place called the house of night, Naruko smiled, wondering what to expect. She got out feeling jet lagged. A woman was waiting for her. "Hello, my name is Nerefet. I am the High Priestess of the House of Night." Naruko gave a kunoichi's salute. Nerefet smiled, "Please come this way. Someone will give you a tour around the school." Naruko gave a small blush as she followed the priestess. She was so beautiful. What she wouldn't give to run her fingers through her gorgeous black hair, and kiss those beautiful li- gah! What was she saying?! She's not a lesbian! Still, she couldn't help it. They met with a girl around Naruko's age. She was also blond and had blue eyes. "This is Aphrodite. She will give you a tour of this campus, she is also to be your new roommate." Naruko smiled, holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Aphrodite was about to shake her hand, when she heard 'the nerd herd', as she called them, coming over. "Who's this, Nerefet?" One of the girls said. That was Zoey Redbird, Nereret was her mentor. "This is Naruko Uzumaki she's a newly marked fledgling from the 'Elemental countries.'" Nereret left them to go do something else.

The mood changed, the girls weren't happy and nice to each other, they were mean. Naruko watched as they cussed each other out. Finally, the 'nerd herd' left. "I'm sorry about them, they're as stupid as humans. Ugly too." Naruko was shocked. Then she got an idea, "I'm not ugly too, am I?" She said looking at the ground. What Aphrodite did next shocked Naruko. The blond girl touched Naruko's cheek, so lightly it was more like a caress. Naruko felt her cheeks become warm with the blush. Aphrodite leaned in close, just before their lips met, "Aphrodite you slut!" A males voice shouted. Naruko didn't even turn, she was too entranced by the 'almost' kiss. The boy who shouted was Erik Night, Aphrodite's ex-boyfriend. He glared from her to Naruko, "pull her out of the trance." He said, Naruko could just barely heard him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Naruko tried to think. Was this a form of Genjutsu? She held her hands together almost praying. "Release!" She said, immediately coming to her senses. She saw Erik shouting at Aphrodite, "Hey, douche bag! What gives you the right to shout at her?!" This startled Erik never had he heard someone stand up for Aphrodite. "If you wanna fight someone fight me! Or do you have the balls, fucker?!" Jeez she's gaining Tayuya's foul mouth. Erik glared at her and balled his hand into a fist. Just then, Zoey redbird appeared nearby them. "Leave my boyfriend alone, you female dog!" Zoey... She refuses to cuss unless it's serious or she's not in her right mind. Naruko turned on Zoey, "Tell your boyfriend to leave Aphrodite alone, he's the one that started cussing her out first!" Aphrodite touched Naruko's shoulder and brought her to their room. As soon as Aphrodite closed the door behind her, she embraced Naruko. When Aphrodite pulled back, Naruko noticed Aphrodite was taller than her. "Thank you." Aphrodite said. Naruko smiled, "You're welco- mmff!" Naruko was cut off by Aphrodite's lips. They were so warm and soft. Aphrodite deepened the kiss when she open her mouth, French kissing Naruko. The kunoichi moaned. She'd never felt like this before. A woman's lips are much softer than a man's. Then, she blacked out. I guess I really am a lesbian, huh?


	2. House of N Chapter 2: the elements

Naruko slowly opened her eyes. She was laying in a bed that was next to, what she believed to be Aphrodite's bed. What happened? Could it have been from that 'airplane thing' she arrived in? Aphrodite smiled, coming into the room, "Good morning, my dear." Naruko blushed lightly. Yep, she's a lesbian all right, or at least bi." Classes start in an hour. I'm surprised, most wouldn't be so easy to wake up at this time." Naruko smiled, "I'm a kunoichi, I'm used to getting up early." Soon, Naruko got dressed, brushed her teeth (that are sharper than normal), and put a few scrolls inside her bag. Aphrodite said goodbye to Naruko, going to her class. The kunoichi smiled when she saw her first class was something called 'Affinity Testing and Training'. Hopefully it meant the same thing as ninjutsu training.

When she entered the room, she meanly swore, seeing 'the nerd herd' but gave a smile to the teacher, who was Nerefet. That beautiful black haired goddess! She shook off her stupor and walked to an open spot. "Class, we have a newly marked fledgling among us. Meet Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko gave a polite bow to the class. Some of the girls gave a few waves, one of the boys whistled. Nerefet cleared her throat and had her sit on the floor next to a boy named Damien and his boyfriend Jack. No, not his friend who is a boy, no, the one he's dating. Instead of sitting, Naruko crouch down next to them, earning her a few stares and glances. Nerefet started her lesson, she began asking people up to find out what their affinity is, if they already know what it is, if they know how to control it already, or if they even have an affinity. After a few students, finding out they didn't have an affinity, Nerefet called out, "Zoey Redbird." Naruko bit her lip, even though she was supposed to dislike Zoey for being mean to her and Aphrodite, she couldn't help staring at her. Her hair was almost as dark as Nerefet's, with a hint of brown in it. Her Cherokee skin was a perfect unblemished color. Her bust wasn't too big, but not too small. 'Gah! I'm doing it again.' She ignored the gasps behind her. Nerefet smiled. "Though she doesn't know how to use them yet, this girl has an affinity to all five elements." A girl named Nicole said, "But isn't there only four elements?" Nereret smiled, "An excellent question, Nicole. Actually, there is five. As you all know, there are four common elements: water, earth, fire, and air. This girl has the fifth element: Spirit." Some of the older students nodded, others gasped, or looked confused. Naruko smirked lightly, amused. Only five? Nerefet looked at Naruko, noticing her amusement. "Is there something funny about the elements, Miss Uzumaki?" Naruko stood from her crouching position. "I believe it's funny because, where I'm from, there are far more elements than those five." Nereret raised an eyebrow, "Please explain." A girl named Erin scoffed, "She's just," "trying to be cool," her friend Shaunee finished her sentence. Nerefet held up her hand to quiet them.

Naruko smiled, "I'll show you," she said walking over to an unlit candle, "first there is fire." She made a hand sign and breathed in, and when she exhaled, she let out a small concentrated beam of fire at the candle wick, lighting it instantly. Nerefet's eyebrows shot up. "Next, is water," she made another hand sign and instead of fire, she exhaled a concentrated stream of water at the wick, putting out the fire. She smiles and makes another hand sign, "air." She held out her hand a small gust of wind came from her hand, drying the wick. Nerefet smiled, watching. "...spirit..." Her chakra covered her body, becoming visible. "And now earth." Pieces of the ground began to float around her then fell to the ground. She smiled and made a few hand signs. She crouched and slammed her hands on the ground, "Crystal Release," Zoey raised an eyebrow, crystal? "Purple amethyst dome!" Suddenly purple crystals cover her in a dome formation. From inside the dome, "lightning." There was a loud hissing sound and an electric light appeared inside the dome, "Lightning blade!" Her lightning covered hand smashes through the amethyst dome, flinging jewels all over the ground. "It's also an easy way to make your own jewelry." Nerefet smiled, examining the gems, "These are real." Naruko blushed lightly. "Darkness." She said, some students gasped and Nerefet's eyes widened at the term. Naruko closed her eyes. "Mangekyo Sharingan." When she opened her eyes, her iris' were a blood red color and her pupils were a seven pointed star. She looked at the candle and... "Look at her eye!" Stevie Rae, a friend of Zoey's and country girl to the extreme, shouted. Black blood was dripping down Naruko's cheek. "Amaterasu." She said and the candle was enveloped in black fire, lighting the wick. Bump bump. Naruko grunted and covered the eye in pain. The second Naruko covered her eye, the jutsu was dispelled and the flames disappeared. Nerefet moved to her side, "Uzumaki are you alright?"

Naruko grunted and nodded slightly, "Hai. I'm alright. It's a side effect." A green tinted white aura appeared around Naruko's hand, "This is the last I'll show you. Light... Healing Jutsu." She moved her hand above the bloody eye and the blood disappears. She gave a few blinks and was good as new. Some of the students were staring in awe. Zoey felt disgusted, yet amazed. Nerefet smiled at her abilities. When class ended, Nerefet had Naruko stay after to talk to her. "What did you need, Nerefet-sama?" Nerefet smiled, "Please, when class is over, just call me Nerefet." Naruko blushed lightly. But she shook it off, remembering she's not in the elemental nations anymore. She heard a giggle in her head. "Hehehe, my little Naru-chan likes girls~! I knew I was influencing you~!" Inside her mind, Kyu-chan stood in a meadow, with Naruko. A/N: Naruko changed the sewer-like terrain, into a meadow when she was younger. Kyu-chan was in her human form (Looks like a red haired version of Holo from Spice and Wolf, with nine long tails), wearing a red kimono. Naruko blushed, seeing her in a whole new way. Nerefet waved her hand in front of Naruko's face. "Uzumaki?" Naruko blinked, "Huh? What?" Naruko shook her head realizing she wasn't paying attention. "Oh good you are okay. I thought I lost you for a second there." Nerefet said, with a caring smile. Naruko left the classroom after talking to Nerefet for a time. The rest of her classes weren't very interesting. When she went back to her room she found a note on her bed saying, 'Come to the ritual room in one hour, wear all black.' Naruko looked around her room, she realized Aphrodite wasn't there. And what was with the weird letter? Well only one way to find out.


End file.
